PTV News
PTV News is the flagship national network news program of People's Television Network under Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. From Monday to Friday, the afternoon edition in Filipino aired from 1:00 p.m. to 2:30 p.m. (PST), the primetime edition in Filipino aired from 6:00 to 7:00 p.m. (PST), after PTV Sports and the English late-night edition aired from 9:45 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. (PST), after PCSO Lottery Draw. The weekend edition in Filipino aired from 6:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. (PST), on Saturday and Sunday. The afternoon and primetime editions of the newscast are both simulcasted on radio through DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 in Mega Manila and its provincial Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide. Airing history As part of its new logo and station slogan Ang Network Para sa Pilipino in time for the Philippine Independence Centennial Celebration, the newscast premiered in October 2, 1995, replacing News on 4. It was anchored by Erik Espina, Chichi Fajardo-Robles and Christine Ong. It ended on October 30, 1998 to give away for National Network News on November 2, 1998. 'Revival' PTV News relaunched and premiered on July 11, 2016 as the result of the merger of News@1, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News. It revampied their four newscast are the afternoon edition from 1 p.m. to 2:30 p.m. on weekdays, the primetime edition from 6 to 7 p.m. on weeknights after the lead-in sports newscast PTV Sports, the English late-night edition from 9:45 to 11 p.m. on weeknights after PSCO Lottery Draw, and the weekend edition from 6 to 7 p.m. on Saturday and Sunday. Anchors 'Afternoon (1:00PM-2:30PM)' *Kirby Cristobal (July 11, 2016-present) *Princess Habibah Sarip (July 11, 2016-present) *Stephanie Ongkiko (July 11, 2016-present) Segment Presenters (as of July 11, 2016) *Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Bisig sa Batas *Benj Bondoc - traffic reporter as Roadtop Prince *Dennis Principe - sports segement, also an anchor of PTV Sports *Howard Zaleta - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV' 'Primetime (6:00PM-7:00PM)' *Kathy San Gabriel (July 11, 2016-present) *Aljo Bendijo (July 11, 2016-present) *Rolly Gonzalo (July 11, 2016-present) Segment Presenters (as of July 11, 2016) * Julius Disamburun - traffic reporter * Amor Larrosa - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV 'Final Edition (9:45PM-11:00PM)' 'Current' *Anthony Pangilinan (July 11, 2016-present) *Ria Fernandez (July 11, 2016-present) *Charmaine Espina (July 11, 2016-present) Segment Presenters (as of July 11, 2016) * JM Reyes - On the Road traffic reporter * Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Rule of Law * Earle Figuracion - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV Former It was the English late-night newscast from Octoebr 2, 1995 to October 30, 1998. * Erik Espina (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Chichi Fajardo-Robles (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Christine Ong (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) 'Weekend (6:00PM-7:00PM)' *Nikka Cleofe-Alejar (July 16, 2016-present) *Ralph Obina (July 16, 2016-present) *Julis Disamburun (July 16, 2016-present) Segment Presenters (as of July 11, 2016) *Desserie Dionio - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV Segments Afternoon *'Ulat Malacañang' - Report from Malacañang correspondent Rocky Ignacio and Elena Luna. *'On the Road' - Traffic Update *'Kalakalan' - Business and Economy News *'Balitang Pambansa' - World News *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast *'Balitang Panlalawigan' - Countryside News *'Sports Ngayon' - Sports News *'GloBalita' - Foreign News *'Bisig sa Batas' - Legal Segment *'Balitang Asean' - Southeast Asia News *'In Ka Ba?' - Feature Segment Primetime *'Ulat Malacañang' - Report from Malacañang correspondent Rocky Ignacio and Elena Luna. *'On the Road' - Traffic Update *'Balitang Pambansa' - World News *'Balitang Panlalawigan' - Countryside News *'GloBalita' - Foreign News *'Balitang Asean' - Southeast Asia News * Ulat Panahon - Weather Forecast * Sports Ngayon - Sports News *'In Ka Ba?' - Feature Segment Late-Night * View from the Palace - Report from Malacañang * Business on the Move - Business and Economy News * On the Road - Traffic Update * One Global Village - Foreign News * Asean In Focus - Southeast Asia News * Rule of Law - Legal Segment * Sports Action - Sports News * Forecast - Weather Forecast * Inside Showbiz - Entertainment News (the only PTV-produced newscast to do so) * It's More Fun in the Philippines - Travelouge Weekend * Ulat Panahon - Weather Forecast * Balitang Panglalawigan - Provincial News * Kalakalan - Business and Economy News References See also * People's Television Network Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming Category:English-language television programming Category:1990s Philippine television series Category:1995 Philippine television series debuts Category:1998 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts